Island of Temptations
by kiwi-window
Summary: Dean and Rory with Paris, Doyle, Lane, Zach, Janet and Andre are taking part on the tv-show Temptation island as couples.Who will return home together with who and who will come back alone?


**Summary:**Four couples,Paris and Doyle,Rory and Dean,Lane and Zach and Janet and Andre take part on the show Temptation island.Which couples will survive,what new couples will be created and will somebody return to home alone?Season four,but some happenings don't follow the time-line in the show.

**Pairings: **Haven't decided them yet, so I can't tell.

**Author's Note:**So I was watching the re-runs of Temptation island season 2 and after watching some episodes of Gilmore Girls from dvd I got this idea.Oh, and if there's an n missing somewhere,it's because my keyboard is broken so don't be confused if Dean is Dea or something like that by accident.English isn't my first language so I hope there's not too much errors.Enjoy and review,please!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own either Gilmore Girls or Temptation Island!APS,WB and Fox do.

**The Island Of Temptations**

_"Four couples have decided to put their relationships to an ultimate test.They have watched the show, seen the drama and are now willingly exposing themselves to a possible break-up in order to find out wherther or not the feeling they share is true love.They as well as you,dear viewers, have three weeks filled with different feelings to wait for.Now, let's have a look on each couple,their opinions about their relationship and preparations for the trip.First we have Rory Gilmore, who studies journalism in Yale and Dean Forrester, who is a construction worker."_

Dean and Rory are sitting on a couch,holding hands, and talking to a camera. "Our biggest problem is that Rory's busy with her studies,I have my jobs and as we live in different places it can be hard to find time to be together. The distance between Stars Hollow which is my home, and Yale where Rory lives is pretty big, and it's difficult to have private moments together because I live with my parets and Rory has roommates ," Dean starts. " Yes,and then there's the issue that Dean was married when we started this the third time and I can't stop feeling guilty about that. Plus, this is indeed the third time we are trying to be together, and I'm starting to have second thoughts about this. Are we together just because we had a affair and it would feel terrible to break up after all that has happened? I need to find an answer to that question."Rory says.A flicker of hurt can be seen in Dean's eyes, but he says"We have decided that we are going to experiment as much as we can and then we can see if we love each other or if there's going to be some other person who would fit for us better."

_"And next we have Paris Gellar,who studies medicine in Yale and is actually Rory's roommate,and Doyle McMaster,a journalism student and the editor of Yale Daily News."_

Paris and Doyle stand in front of the door of Yale Daily News. Paris says: "I'm not sure of our relationship anymore.How will I be able to fit my ambitions and a relationship together?I can't make work or any other decisions based on what my boyfriend thinks,for crying out loud." "I'm not sure about us either, I mean Paris and I are so different.What if we have nothing in common except the newspaper business? I'm not so certain we're compatible, I might need someone more mellow and Paris maybe wants someone who gives her challenge." Doyle ponders aloud.

_"And then we have Lane Kim ad Zach van Gerbig,both members of a rising band called Hep Alien.Lane plays drums in the band and Zach is the singer/songwriter/guitarist of the group."_

The camera shows Lane and Zach in their apartment."We are participating because we've been dating for a while now and marriage is an option too. So we need to know werther we are right for each other or not because marriage is a huge thing. Neither of us wants to notice after a year that we're getting a divorce because we rushed into things."Lane says"Yeah,that would be totally uncool and might hurt the band seriously.This show is like an ultimate test for our love"

_"And last we have our fourth couple,Janet Marsden and Andre Kleebold.They are an athletic couple and both of them study in Yale."_

Janet and Andre are sitting on the ground under a tree."We have a big issue with our relationship because we are both competitive.Sometimes when the other gets success it's really hard for us to be happy and supportive and we fight often because of it.I'd like to find out which is more important for Klee and me,our sport careers or our relationship," Janet says.Andre continues "Yeah,we need to set our priorities straight and decide what comes first.I also want to find out if this is even love or not, or just two athletes together because we share a passion for sports."

_And now,after hearing some of the reasons behind their participation,we leave the couples to pack for the trip.In the next episode it's time for them to meet the singles and say goodbye to each other for three weeks. _

_Author's Note 2:Sorry this chapter was a bit short, but the next one will be longer. I'd love to get some reviews!_


End file.
